In recent years, much effort has been devoted to the synthesis of drugs, i.e. analgesics, capable of relieving the sensation of pain. Several of the currently available analgesics are limited in their use due to various undesirable side effects which frequently accompany their continued use. Such side effects include addiction and allergy. Illustrative of new analgesic drugs which have recently been discovered are the decahydroisoquinolines, particularly the 4a-aryl-trans-decahydroisoquinolines which are described in Belgium Pat. No. 802,557.
The present invention relates to a group of 4a-aryl-2-substituted-octahydro-1H-2-pyridines. Such compounds are somewhat structurally related to the aforementioned isoquinoline derivatives; however, the compounds provided by this invention have not heretofore been synthetically available. Only simple unsubstituted pyrindine analogs are known in the literature. Volodina et al., for example, prepared certain octahydro-2-pyridines, none of which were substituted at the 4a-position; Dokl, Akad. Nauk USSR 173(2), 342-5(1967) cf. C.A. Vol. 67, 6034(1967). Similarly, Prochazka et al. prepared a trans-octahydro-2-pyrindine lacking a 4a-substituent, Coll. Czech. Chem. Commun., 31(9), 3824-8(1966), Cf. C.A. Vol. 65, 13651(1966).
An object of this invention is to provide 4a-phenyl and substituted phenyl 2,3,4,4a,5,6,7,7a-octahydro-1H-2-pyridines not heretofore known or available, and intermediates useful in their preparation.